


Animalistic

by InsaneVoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dubious Morality, Mad Scientists, Multi, Pureblood Culture, Smart Harry Potter, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneVoice/pseuds/InsaneVoice
Summary: Where Harry chooses to side with Voldemort and Lord Malfoy rather likes pretty things (it’s even worse when said pretty things say ‘no’ because then it becomes achallenge).--"...the beginnings of a smirk playing across his lips..."





	Animalistic

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my brain decided that ass o' clock in the morning is the perfect time to push through writer’s block.  
> This will probably go through a few changes before the first real chapter is posted (and fuck knows when that's happening--seriously, expect _very slow_ updates).

Prologue - Idiot Icon

\----

For as long as he can remember Harry has thought himself to be a rather observant child, he has to be in order to live a mostly peaceful life among his relatives: watching for any sign of agitation so he knows to leave the room before he’s assigned _another_ ridiculous chore, taking note of routines to tell if it’s safe to break out of his ‘room’ in order to scavenge food from the rubbage bins, listening for clues that Dudders is occupied with a new toy or game so he knows he can go outside without being hunted, and so on.

Observing and gathering information becomes a hobby, a way to pass the time in a beneficial manner, so when his 11th birthday comes and Harry is introduced to the Wizarding world all Harry can hear is _’You’re a young impressionable wizard who happens to be really famous for defeating a powerful being so everyone with any sort of brain is going to make certain to manipulate you into singing to their tune’_.

Harry admits that he may have trust issues, but hey, it's not paranoia if it's true.

And honestly at first Harry was just relieved that he wasn’t crazy-

~~_Still an abnormal freak if the thing about the Killing Curse is true._ ~~

-that what he was doing was genuinely _magic_ and Hagrid seemed nice if a little unhelpful in answering some questions.

Then things just kept building and the blatant prejudice became impossible to ignore, it was everywhere: spilling out of Hagrid's mouth disguised as praises, acted out by children playing as _‘Aurors’_ and _‘Dark Wizards’_ in the streets, scrawled across the pages in the course books, the list goes on!

The Final Straw was when the group of redheads showed up.

Clearly, everyone in the Wizarding World of Britain were idiots and expected Harry to act the same way--act like an idiot to _admire_ even.

Well, Harry will just have to show them that he's not going to sing to their tune, now won’t he?


End file.
